Closing the Book
by 73stargazer
Summary: Sequel to " A New Page". Takes place around 2357. Three years after the loss of Jack, Picard and Beverly are ready to bury the past.


Synopsis:

Sequel to " A New Page". Takes place around 2357. Three years after the loss of Jack, Picard and Beverly are ready to bury the past.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition in which I found them.

Finally finished tidying the small San Francisco apartment, Beverly pulls the lid off of the roasting pot and stirs the stew inside. She had spent the afternoon cleaning around the apartment and actually cooking a homemade meal, the rare opportunity when she had been neither working nor watching over her energetic eight year-old son. Turning at the sound of the main apartment door sliding open, Beverly watches her eight year-old come barreling in through the door.

"Hey, Mom!" Wesley rushes across the room to the kitchen, Picard filing in behind him.

Giggling, Beverly puts her hands on her son's shoulders. "Hi, sweetie. Did you have a good afternoon?"

Face shining, Wesley bobs his head, putting his hand on the cap on top of his head with a Starfleet logo. "Look what Captain Picard gave me!"

Beverly look to Picard as he walks up behind Wesley in the small kitchen. "Well, that was awfully nice of Captain Picard."

"I saw the Academy and Starfleet Command, Mom!" exclaims Wesley excitedly.

Grinning, Beverly rubs her son's shoulder. "Wow! You're a very lucky boy. Did you thank Captain Picard for taking you out this afternoon?"

Turning around, Wesley beams at Picard. "Thank you, Captain! I had so much fun!"

Chuckling lightly, Picard puts his hand on top of Wesley's hat. "You are most welcome, Wesley. Some day I'm sure you will make a fine Starfleet officer."

Grinning, Wesley is absolutely elated.

Smiling, Beverly nudges her son gently. "Go wash up, sweetie. I'm going to get dinner ready. You can help me set the table after."

Nodding, Wesley scurries off to his bedroom.

Beverly turns to Picard, smiling broadly. "Thank you for taking him, Jean-Luc. He absolutely idolizes you. He had a wonderful time and it means so much to him."

Reaching for her hand, Jean-Luc smiles easily. "Of course, any time. We had a nice afternoon." Peering over her shoulder at the pot on the counter, Jean-Luc grins animatedly. "Is that beef bourguignon?"

Chuckling, Beverly nods, running her hand down his arm. "But, of course! It is your favourite. It's the least I could do. You've not had a homemade meal in four months!"

Laughing lightly, Jean-Luc drops his hands to her hips. "Well, thank you very much. It smells divine."

Rubbing his arm, Beverly leans in closely. "Go sit down and relax. I'll get you a glass of wine."

"Thank you. That sounds perfect," whispers Jean-Luc, his lips mere millimetres from hers.

PAGE BREAK.

"How long are you here for?" Beverly curls into Jean-Luc's chest, resting her head against his shoulder as they sit on the sofa. After dinner Jean-Luc had played chess with Wesley before it had been time for Wesley to get ready for bed. Now, relaxed on the sofa in Beverly's living room, Beverly and Jean-Luc linger over a bottle of wine. It seems that whenever they get together, they never want to part.

Arm wrapped around Beverly's back, Jean-Luc takes his free hand and takes her hand in his. "System upgrades should take two weeks."

"I wish you were here longer," admits Beverly coyly, staring as Jean-Luc laces their fingers.

Chuckling softly, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her hair. "You've been looking forward to this for four months."

Sighing, Beverly buries her face in his neck, closing her eyes. "You're right. We have to just enjoy this."

It had been four months since Picard had been on Earth and visited Beverly and Wesley, and truthfully he had missed them terribly. He tries to call Beverly daily, depending on their schedules, but he had been yearning to actually physically see her and touch her for so long.

"In two months you'll bring Wesley and meet us at Starbase 352 for shore leave?" Jean-Luc confirms, running his hand down her back.

Drawing back, Beverly nods with a grin. "Yes. Wesley is beyond excited. I'm looking forward to the vacation, myself."

"Well, I guarantee you'll both have a marvellous time," ribs Picard lightly, caressing her lower back.

Closing her eyes, Beverly savours the warmth of his hand on her back. "Jean-Luc, I don't want you to go."

"Beverly, I'm here two weeks," laughs Jean-Luc lightly.

Pulling back, Beverly meets his eyes. "No. I want you to stay tonight."

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc gazes into her clear blue eyes, open, inviting and he finds the resolve he had maintained for three years start to crack. The brick walls around his heart he had erected to keep her out start to crumble and he's vulnerable and exposed and he wants her, wants her like he's never wanted anything. "Beverly…"

Bringing a hang up to cup his cheek, Beverly brushes her lips over his. "It's been three years, Jean-Luc. Three years. I'm ready to the close the book. I want to write something new, with you."

In the three years since Jack Crusher had perished, they had come so far, grown so close. Jean-Luc had become close friends with Beverly, particularly in the past two years, and he had always longed for more, as she did. But, his feelings of guilt over Jack's death had always been a barrier to them pursuing anything beyond friendship.

Weaving a hand through her hair, Jean-Luc grazes his lips over hers. "You're…ready to move on?"

Bobbing her head, Beverly locks their gazes, stroking his jawline with her thumb. "Yes."

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc nods, pupils full, heart palpitating against his chest. "I am, too."

Jean-Luc wonders if this all just a fantasy as he manoeuvres Beverly onto her back on top of the blankets of her bed, peppering her neck in hot, wet kisses. Beverly whispers his name encouragingly, gliding her hands down the smooth muscles and soft hair of Jean-Luc's chest. Smiling wickedly, she kisses him and brushes her hand over his briefs and his growing erection beneath. In response, Jean-Luc rapidly divests her of her bra. Lowering his mouth to one nipple and sucks forcefully until she cries out

in pleasure, Jean-Luc trails his finger between Beverly's breasts and up to rest on her lips. Kissing his finger playfully, Beverly slips her hand in his briefs

and strokes him. Momentarily, their eyes meet in eager anticipation. Pressing a kiss to her neck, Jean-Luc slips his hands down her hips, sliding her panties down and off.

Wrapping her bare legs around his, Beverly moans against Jean-Luc ear, caressing his inner thigh and the very heat of him. She's so consumed in the moment, so aroused and wound up, the need for Jean-Luc having built up over years. Jean-Luc grips her hip, his fingers teasing around the entrance to her core. "Lower," begs Beverly, craving his touch like her last breath.

Smirking, Jean-Luc blazes a hot trail across her neck and collarbones until Beverly is whimpering, scratching at his hips desperately. With fingers dancing across her clit, Jean-Luc makes her moan continuously against his neck. When he circles his fingers in a slow, agonizing rhythm, Beverly writhes beneath him. Beverly arches her hips to his hand, her cheeks hot, and growing wetter by the moment, simultaneously grasping for his cock. Grunting, Jean-Luc fights to maintain composure as she stroke him harder. Descending his mouth to her breast again, Jean-Luc sucks and licks her pert nipple until Beverly is trembling beneath him.

"Jean-Luc…" Beverly clutches at his back, crying out. It had been over three years since she had had any form of intimacy, and the long repressed emotion between them and the weight of the moment is entirely overwhelming. "I need you, Jean-Luc…"

Caressing her stomach softly as he takes a steadying breath, Jean-Luc murmurs. "Beverly, I want you so bad."

The ache for him makes her head spin as Jean-Luc poises himself above her. Beverly covers his hands with hers as she eases him in. The fullness of having

him inside her intensifies the feeling and Beverly sighs, briefly closing her eyes. "Oh, wow."

Dark eyes glittering, Jean-Luc grazes his lips over hers. The weight of the moment is driving both of them close to the brink so quickly, but he wants to make this moment last. "Are you alright?"

Beverly drops a kiss to his jaw, beaming. "I'm great." Gently rocking her hips, Beverly exhales in contentment, relaxing. "You're wonderful."

Strong fingertips grip her hips as Jean-Luc sucks her bottom lip. Beverly kisses his jawline, tasting the salt on his skin. Concentrating, Jean-Luc is slow, trying in vain to prolong the contact. Beverly, desperately to find a hard, fast rhythm, gyrates her hips.

"Relax, dear," urges Jean-Luc, his breath warming her ear. Beverly tingles as orgasm threatens too quickly, her body pulsing with need. She knows it won't be what it could be if she comes now. She wants to prolong this, to be joined together like this. His chest against hers and his hands weaving in her hair feel absolutely fantastic. Mewling , Beverly gyrates her pelvis against his and he thrusts up to meet her.

Jean-Luc's fingers circle around for her clit , his hazel eyes dark with desire, but Beverly protests, stilling his hand. "Oh, no. Please, Jean-Luc…I'm so close."

"It's okay." Jean-Luc kisses her cheek. "Let go, love." Bending down, he sucks her breast, thrusting into her slowly.

Sinking her fingertips in along his spine, Beverly closes her eyes, finally relenting. Jean-Luc accelerates his rhythm, sending Beverly over the edge. Her orgasm is

a slow, shuddering surrender. Writhing up and clutching him tightly, Beverly sighs into his shoulder. "Oh, yes, Jean-Luc…"

Jean-Luc plunders deeper, Beverly still wet and floating from the aftermath of her own climax. Waiting for him, Beverly clutches him close and raises her hips up to meet him. Jean-Luc's breathing grows ragged as his own orgasm ripples through him. Stiffening, Jean-Luc grunts her name as he comes within her. Laying utterly spent, they catch their breath together.

Beverly exhales contentedly, stroking the back of his neck. Jean-Luc makes to roll off of her, but Beverly grasps his shoulder.

"Hey. This is nice," Beverly admits, her lips against his cheek. In the moment, she craves the weight, the warmth of him.

Kissing her collarbone, Jean-Luc exhales, entirely content. "I love you, Beverly."

Wrapping an arm around his back, Beverly's heart flutters. "I love you, too."

They hadn't needed to exchange the words. They had known it all along. But, after all this time, it finally feels like they're starting a new chapter together.

PAGE BREAK

Moaning, Beverly gradually rouses, vaguely aware of a soft pair of lips and hot tongue working their way up her chest.

"Good morning, cherie," rumbles Jean-Luc against Beverly's collarbone, half on top and half beside Beverly's naked form beneath the bedsheets.

Stirring to consciousness, Beverly's eyes flutter open with a start. "Jean-Luc!"

Grinning against her neck, Jean-Luc's hand trails down her side. "Morning, my love."

Sitting upright, Beverly's face registers alarm. "Oh, Jean-Luc…I…I didn't think about what we'd say to Wesley." Beverly had seriously contemplated pursuing an intimate relationship with Jean-Luc, and how it might impact her young son. Beverly is grateful that Jean-Luc had cultivated a friendship with Wesley after Jack's death, serving as a role-model and father figure to the boy. She had always been of the mindset that if she and Jean-Luc were to be together than he would make a wonderful father for Wesley. However, she had not decided how she might broach the matter of her and the captain dating with her eight year-old.

Settling beside her on top of the bedsheets in his standard uniform, Jean-Luc takes her hand. "It's fine, Beverly. Wesley's fine. He's in the kitchen eating his breakfast."

Eyes dilating, Beverly looks at Jean-Luc incredulously. "What?"

"Yes. He wanted waffles. I got him waffles," relays Picard simply.

Eyes wide, Beverly shakes her head. "You got him breakfast? What…what did he say when he saw you here?"

Smiling reassuringly, Jean-Luc notes her distress. "I told him it was late last night and we decided it was better I stay here rather than go back to my room. It didn't phase him. He's fine."

Flabbergasted, Beverly looks at Picard in disbelief. "That's it? He's okay?"

Smiling, Jean-Luc leans in and pecks her cheek. "He was more interested in reading his book. Come now, let's go have a nice breakfast. While you put on your pyjamas I'll get you a large, strong coffee."

Finally relaxing, Beverly bobs her head, slipping her arm around Jean-Luc's neck. "Perfect. Thank you. And, I'm sorry. This is all so new." Embarrassed, Beverly averts her eyes. Maybe she had been too quick to worry about Wesley. But, she had been a single mother for so long and all she wants is to the do the right thing by her son.

Dropping a kiss to her lips, Jean-Luc slips one hand around her waist. "I know. I promise we'll figure it all out. Together."


End file.
